A Theme Song of a Party
This is About a Theme Song. The Song in this Page is based on the theme of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show. Lyrics : Let's have a party with Charlie Brown and Snoopy, : We can go dancing with Linus and Lucy, : Put on a smile and stay for a while, : Come on let's dance around with Snoopy and-a Charlie Brown. : Woodstock will whistle, Sally will be singing, : Marcie and Peppermint Patty will be swinging, : Kick up your feet in time with the beat, : Come on let's dance around with Snoopy and-a Charlie Brown. : (Get up and dance) now we've got the beat, : (Get up and dance) with Snoopy's happy feet, : We're dancing (dancing) dancing (dancing), : With Snoopy's happy feet. : Frieda and Franklin, even little Rerun, : Belle, Spike and Snoopy, everybody's having fun, : Let's not go home yet, if we stick around, : Maybe that Red-Haired Girl will come and dance with Charlie Brown. Beginning * Elmo: 'You Know I Wrote a Song of my Own. * '''Marty: '''Why not I have a song of my very own? * '''Alex: '''Who Needs A Song? * '''Schroeder: '''I Can Play with my Piano. ''playing his piano * 'Elmo: '♪This is the song, La la la la, Elmo's song.♪ stops playing ''What? What's Wrong? * '''Marty: '''I Guess we should ask permission. * ''Written Song Later Song * '''Marty: Hey Melvin! I Wrote a Song! * Melvin: It must be a Party. * Marty: It is a Party! * Melvin: ''on a arm chair, while Marty brings a CD Player with speakers in front of him'' Uh, Marty? * Marty: Melvin! Are you ready to party?! on the music * Singer: ♪Let's have a party with Charlie Brown and Snoopy, We can go dancing with Linus and Lucy, Put on a smile and stay for a while, Come on let's dance around with Snoopy and-a Charlie Brown. Woodstock will whistle, Sally will be singing, Marcie and Peppermint Patty will be swinging, Kick up your feet in time with the beat, Come on let's dance around with Snoopy and-a Charlie Brown.(Get up and dance) now we've got the beat, (Get up and dance) with Snoopy's happy feet, We're dancing (dancing) dancing (dancing), With Snoopy's happy feet. Frieda and Franklin, even little Rerun, Belle, Spike and Snoopy, everybody's having fun, Let's not go home yet, if we stick around, Maybe that Red-Haired Girl will come and dance with Charlie Brown.♪ ends * Marty: That was awesome! Did you like it or did you really, really like it? Give me your completely honest opinion of how great it was. * Melvin: thinking oh...hmm... how do I put this delicately-- That was the best song I ever heard! Army Party * to night at an army where Marty is going to put on the song * Marty: quietly ''I can't wait to see look on their face once they hear this. ''the Disc into the CD Player and turns on the music. Everyone in the army wake up * Singer: ♪Let's have a party with Charlie Brown and Snoopy, We can go dancing with Linus and Lucy, Put on a smile and stay for a while, Come on let's dance around with Snoopy and-a Charlie Brown. Woodstock will whistle, Sally will be singing, Marcie and Peppermint Patty will be swinging, Kick up your feet in time with the beat, Come on let's dance around with Snoopy and-a Charlie Brown.(Get up and dance) now we've got the beat, (Get up and dance) with Snoopy's happy feet, We're dancing (dancing) dancing (dancing), With Snoopy's happy feet. Frieda and Franklin, even little Rerun, Belle, Spike and Snoopy, everybody's having fun, Let's not go home yet, if we stick around, Maybe that Red-Haired Girl will come and dance with Charlie Brown.♪ the song plays Instrumental, Dogs howl with the People bringing out weapons, tanks and planes * Yosemite Sam: CHARGE!! * Marty: Oh, Yeah! Party Time! * The Inspector: his girlfriend, Sailor Moon who are relaxing outside as the song plays This song always makes me think of you. * Sailor Moon: cute eyes ''Aww, Thank You Ken! * '''Violet:' Aaugh! Make it Stop screams and runs around because of that song. * Big Nosed Man: his ears My ears! pull the controls off and they jump out of the plane with parachutes. the plane lands into the Fireworks Storage and it explodes and fireworks start * Crazy-Legs Crane: I like it. the song * ends but begins again. Marty and Crazy-Legs see that The Army's having a party * Marty: Well, it looks like the army is throwing a party. and you know what a party needs. * Crazy-Legs Crane: Uh, Salsa? * Marty: Yes, that is important. But I was thinking about music! * Crazy-Legs Crane: 'Turn it up, Zebra! ''turns the volume up * '''Blue Aardvark: his ears Where is that loud song coming from? * Brutus: to the tower To the tower! marches angrily to the tower * Red Aardvark: Torches! Get your torches! gets a torch * Oscar: Pitchforks! You can't be an angry mob without pitchforks! gets a pitchforks * Pink Panther: Cotton Candy! Get your cotton candy! Can't throw a riot without cotton candy! misses the cotton candy except Nutty when he gets them all. Marty and Crazy-Legs go down to the ground * Crazy-Legs Crane: Look at that, Zebra! angry mob is coming * Marty: Oh, you mean the angry mob with the pitchforks and torches? * Crazy-Legs: That's not an angry mob. It's your fan club! * Marty: Fan club? ends as the angry mob chatters indistinctly Yee-haw! We should sing them a song! * Brutus: Who's responsible for that song? * Crazy-Legs Crane: Why, he's right here. Marty, Striped Zebra. * Marty: '''Yeah! My Name! * '''Charlie Brown: You know, It's not that bad. * Lucy: Yeah. At least it got that terrible Barbie song out of our heads. * Marty: Oh, yeah. My song. I'm a Barbie Girl, In the-- hear a whistle blow and it is Violet * Violet: OH YOU BLOCKHEAD! * Marty: Well, That's All Folks! Song